Under The Same Sky
by Natscchi
Summary: [Ch.2] England went home after the meeting ended. He found himself fell asleep and met the person he doesn't want to see, his own counterpart. [DISCONTINUED for the time being]
1. Questions

**Under The Same Sky by Me, aka Natscchi~**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: epic grammar fail, typo, some craziness of the 2p  
Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one: Questions**

BANG! – another shot was heard, America ran down the wet street, dashing through the rain in the city, he ran towards the dark alley near his home. His panted, his arms swung back and forth, his feet were tired but they kept moving, his glasses were wet, so he took them off. As he came to the dark alley, he whispered to himself, "No... I'm..to late..". Then a dark haired man, turned around to see America, his red eyes were shining in the dark, holding a bat in one hand and a gun in the other hand, his smirking told him everything, "Well hello porkchop" He said.

"I told you to stop it! Allan!" That dark haired man was Allan, America's counterpart. Al's smirk grew bigger, "I do whatever I want porkchop, no one could stop me from doing such things." The sound of thunder made America jumped a bit, actually America hates the sound of thunder, it's scaring him, but not for now.

"If that's what you want," America took out his gun, a gift from his boss, "I'll use the hard way." But before they begin, Al already disappeared after the sudden light from the lighting. America sighed, putting back his gun, "Boss will be mad at me again..." he walked towards the victim that was just right behind Allan all the time. "May you rest in peace." America covered the victim's face with a piece of cloth he found in the dustbin (America had no other choice, so yeah(?))

_~A few days later _

The nations were just having a meeting together again, as usual.

"So, what's up with the meeting America? Don't tell me it's a meeting of your nonsenses again" England leaned back to his chair, crossing his arms, one of his fairies was sitting on his left shoulder (only England could see it)

"No..." America pokerfaced

As the nations were coming one by one, America scanned the room and only found Axis and Allies, plus Canada who-was-invisible, it's such a shame that not all the nations would come

"What are we going to discuss in this meeting?" Germany asked, his eyes looked tired, he must be doing something all night, "It's better be useful this time."

"V-Ve~" Italy raised his hand and stood up from his chair, "can I tell you all something before we start?" America nodded, "Sure" he said

"U-Um.. how do I start this... actually, you all already know about your counterpart, yes?" Everyone in the room nodded, "A-Actually, I heard some news in my town, there were murders all over, and the victim is.. is.." America cut his words, "Luciano, correct?" Italy nodded in silence. Everyone in the room startled, "Actually, I gathered you all beause of that, me too, Allan murdered many people in my town"

"Is that your reason why you gather us in here?" France complained. "Come on, it's just murders" Russia said calmly

Suddenly, Japan stood up from his chair, "E-Excuse me, but I want to say, I think our counterpart didn't just murder the people in our city, but I felt a strange thing within me, it's like I don't have any burden on my shoulders, it feels like someone had taken half of my burden, and I think it's my counterpart who did that" Japan took a deep breath after talking, everyone in the room remained silent.

.

.

.

_Is there really an answer behind all this?_


	2. Past's Nightmare

**Under The Same Sky **

**Chapter 2: Past's Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

* * *

After the meeting ended, England walked home, the meeting was kinda useless for him. On the way home, he talked with his imaginary friends

"Hey Mr. England? Are you okay?" The little fairy asked, England could clearly see the fairy's face, she was a little worried. England smiled, "I'm okay, why ask? Are you bothered by Japan's words?" The fairy nodded, "Well, you shouldn't worry too much, I'm okay, right Flying Mint Bunny?" England turned to Flying Mint Bunny, IT. WAS. GONE. "Flying Mint Bunny?!" England panicked, then the fairy poked him from the side, "Mr. England, he has something to do so he's not here at the moment". England sighed, he was worried for nothing.

Then without noticing he was in front of his house already. He unlocked the door and walked in then locked the door, he took off his shoes and walked to his room, usually he'll cook some food, but for some reason he's not hungry right now. Since he's not sleepy yet, he decided to watch a TV show called 'Cupc*ke W*rs'. While watching he felt dizzy, his vision started to fade away, then somehow he fell asleep

.

.

.

* * *

"_Why did you let him go.."_

"W-What?! Who's that?!" England stuttered, he looked around, everything was black.

"_I thought you love him.."_

"Show me yourself you bloody git!" England shouted, then his head ached, "A-Ack!"

At that moment where he suffered from the headache, a figure appeared in front of him, his counterpart, Oliver, he's usually cheery and stuff like that, but not now. England could barely look into Oliver's eyes, he couldn't read what he was thinking. Oliver's face was covered in blood, seemed like other person's blood, not his. Oliver licked his kitchen knife which was covered in blood, 'This is bad..' England thought

"_If you don't love him then you should change places with me, Arthur" _ Oliver's voice echoed the entire place, meanwhile England was trying to stay stand up

"_Arthur Kirkland, the ruler of the Seven Seas, such a nice nick name, but it didn't fit your personality, even HE left you.."_

"Stop.. STOP..!" England was barely crying, his eyes already teared up, his head ached so much as if he would split into two. He couldn't stop thinking about his past, his past when he was a pirate, the past when he took care of America, the past where he fought against other nations, the pasts..

"_Remember this England, we are the.." _ England couldn't hear the rest of the sentence, he collapsed on the ground, everything was blurry in his eyes..

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_England.. England… wake up!"_

"H-Huh?" England snapped his eyes open, in front of him was America, his face was worried. "A-America, what are you-" England stopped talking as America gave him a giant teddy bear hug, "IDIOT! I thought you were done for… I thought you were going to be overpowered by your own counterpart! You know what will happen if you did?!" America yelled. "F-Forgive me, I-I…" England glanced down, asshamed by himself

Wait

How about the sentence that Oliver said

.

.

.

"_Remember this England, we are the same person, I am England too, I am you, and you are me, you ignored me since you lost to HIM, even if I am you, I'm just a shadow for you_

_Remember that"_

* * *

**[DISCONTINUED]**

* * *

**A/N**

Forgive me ;u; I forgot that I still have this fanfic, and I didn't realize it at first, but I'm back with a short chapter because I don't know how to continue this ;u; anyway this fanfic is discontinued, I will continue this after I finish my other fanfic "2p Cardverse" so be sure to read my fanfics and please leave a review too, favorites and follows will be appreciated, if you have a question just leave it in the review and I will answer by PM, thanks~

and yes, it's Cupcake Wars xDD


End file.
